The Proposal
by ktface3
Summary: Michael has a big proposal to give to corporate about the Scranton branch, and Andy tries to shower Angela with forgiveness gifts. Surprise twist at the end. DISCLAIMER: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were though... Thanks. P.S.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_In the office…_

Pam: Um, Angela, you have a.. gift up here.

_(Angela walks up to the front desk. Andy is there with members of his a cappella group.)_

Andy: Ready guys? One.. two.. one, two, three, four—

Group: I'm sorry, so sorry, that I was such a fool. I didn't know love could be so cruel. Oh oh-oh oh, oh oh, oh yes. You tell me mistakes are part of being young, but that don't right the wrong that's been done. I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

_(Angela gives Andy a look and walks away angrily.)_

Group member: Hey Andy, beer me your wallet. You said you'd pay us for this gig.

Andy: Ugh, fine. Here's a fiver… _(sigh) _keep the change.

Opening sequence.

_Talking head…_

Michael: Today is a very big day, because I have to give a proposal to corporate about our branch. Ryan has told me to stick to the numbers, because that is what the CFO, David Wallace, is looking for. He wants to know, if we need more people at our Scranton branch… and, I'm inclined to say no. We are, a happy little family here in Scranton. I am the dad, obviously… and, even though she technically doesn't work here anymore, Jan is like my wife, and the mother of our employees, our children…. Except Toby. He's like.. Jan's illegitimate child that I tolerate. And Creed, who is the strange.. uncle.

Oscar: Michael has accounting working on the content of his proposal to corporate because, quote, "we can manipulate numbers the best." We are supposed to make it look like this branch's sales are excelling, so our strategy is, even though our numbers are not the highest they could be, we are going to make it look like our market of clients isn't as big as other branches' markets… so, we're doing well with what we have to work with… I hope that corporate buys into it.

Phyllis: Michael had me knit a sweater for David, the CFO, because he wants Scranton to look like the "caring branch." I told Michael that he had a little brown on his nose… but he didn't understand what that meant….. _(smiling)_ He went to the bathroom to go check in the mirror.

Michael: Okay, people! I want everyone at work on this proposal! This is very important! No lunch breaks!!... _(he gets stares from everyone) _Unless we have to, uh, which I think we do because that would be against company policy. Ok, but! It would show your dedication to our branch if you _did_ work through lunch, so.. think about that.

Dwight: Michael, _(jumps up from his desk)_ I am going to work through lunch.

Michael: That is great, Dwight. See people? This is dedication!

Dwight: Because, I have to go on a sales call. _(in a lowered voice)_ Apparently, the hospital has a new policy about colored paper forms, so _I_ plan to be on them like a brown bear on an unsuspecting woodsman who has littered all over his campsite…. _(he leaves)_

Michael: Okay…. Sales? Anyone else going out on a call?

Andy: I will go on one, if you think I should.

Michael: Sure.. Andy. Any leads?

Andy: No, but I know that Jim here has a couple that he is itchin to go on, and I would _love_ to accompany him.

Michael: Is that true Jim?

Jim: Uh, yeah.. but I can definitely handle it—

Michael: No way! We need some tag teaming! Some gangbanging!

Jim: Uh, there is no way you mean to say—

Michael: Oh yes I do Jim. You and Andy will gangbang the hell out of your potential clients today. Go!

Andy: _(enthusiastically) _Yes!...

_Talking head…_

Andy: Jim is essentially a pawn in my game. I knew he had leads. I knew I, needed to get out of the office today. And I knew Michael would tell us to go, and so now, we are… Why do I need to get out of the office? Well, let's just say, the game that Jim is a pawn of mine in, is the game of love. Angela, and I are having some relationship problems, and things are a _little_….. awkward.

Angela: _(crying)_ He let my cat, Sugar, out into the backyard. She does NOT go outside because of her rash, and I have told Andy this, but he let her out anyway. And because of that, she got sprayed by a skunk!... But the worst part…. is…. to try and get the smell off of her, he… _shaved_ her entire body with his electric razor! My outdoor cats have been sprayed by skunks before, and all you do for them is bathe them in hydrogen peroxide, baking soda, and liquid soap. But did he ask me what to do for her? No!... Seeing Sugar, shaved from the tops of her little ears to the very bottom of her tail… Ugh! Andy Bernard, has no sense of compassion for animals. Or for me. _(sigh)_ I will just tell you now, I am rethinking, my relationships.

Andy: Now look, that cat was out of control. High on catnip or something. And, it scratched me when I tried to rescue it from the skunk, _(holds up his arm, which has scratch marks on it)_ so.. it got what it deserved, in my opinion… And the stench, was unbearable, so I just thought of what was on hand to get rid of it, which was my electric razor!.. Ugh. _(puts his face in his hands) _Basically, I'm going to have Jim help me pick out the best forgiveness present for Angela that we can find. If I shower her with gifts, she _will_ come back to me, like a fragile bird that returns from winters in the south. You can bank on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy: _(on the phone)_ Yes, I need your finest bouquet of flowers—and, here's a thought: do you sell chocolates?... Great, okay. What I want you to do, is stick the chocolates on, like, skewers or something—Can you do that?... Ok, and then stick them in the bouquet… Yeah… Perfect. Ok, how much?... What?! That's!—Uh, ok, ok. Sure, sure. Today. Yeah—

Jim: _(on the phone) _Yes, hi, this is Jim Halpert from Dunder Mifflin, and I see by my records that you are low on copier paper… Ok, well we can make a stop out today… Great, we will see you then. _(hangs up)_ Ok, Andy, let's go.

Andy: One sec, Tuna… _(into the phone)_ As soon as possible, yes.

_Talking head…_

Jim: It's not that I don't like Andy, it's just… well, he doesn't really think about other people. So when we go out on a sales call, he seems to.. have his own agenda. It's annoying, but.. you just have learn to plan for it... We'll see what he's got in store for me today.

Andy: _(into the phone)_ Yes. Ok. Bye._ (to Jim) _Ok, let's rock this!!

Jim: _(unenthusiastically)_ Alright.

Andy: Were are we goin?

Jim: Uh, the University.

Andy: Sweet, maybe we can sit in on a couple classes or something… play ultimate frisbee in the quad?

Jim: Uh, no.

Andy: Come on! Live a little.

Jim: No, Andy.

Andy: Ugh!

_(Jim and Andy leave; the office is running like normal for a while)_

Delivery girl: I have a bouquet for an.. Angela?

Pam: I'll sign. Thanks…. Angela?

_(Angela walks over to the front desk and stares at her flowers, unimpressed, then walks back to her desk, leaving the flowers with Pam.)_

_Talking head…_

Angela: If he thinks he is forgiven because of flowers, he is seriously mistaken.

_(Stanley comes over to Pam's desk.)_

Stanley: Is she really not eatin those? _(motioning to the chocolates)_

Pam: Um—

Angela: Go ahead, Stanley.

_(Stanley is immediately joined by Meredith, Kevin, Oscar, and Phyllis, who all want some chocolates.)_

_Talking head…_

Meredith: Chocolate, is proven to help libido… And it was just the afternoon pick-me-up that I needed today… _(sensual sigh) _and for the past four months.

Kevin: I can't believe Angela didn't want those chocolates. Maybe she didn't realize, there were Ferro Rocher's in there... _(pops a chocolate in his mouth, lets out a satisfied sigh, and chews loudly)_ Sucks to be her.

_(Dwight returns with a plastic bag in his hand. He immediately goes over to Phyllis.)_

Dwight: Phyllis, you must use your knitting skills to make something for me. _(he hands her the bag; inside is a roll of yarn)_

Phyllis: Sure Dwight… a hat? A pot holder?

Dwight: _(whispering)_ …A cat sweater.

Phyllis: _(whispering)_ …Give me $20 for labor.

Dwight: Dammit Phyllis!... Done. Here ya go.

Phyllis: Pleasure doing business with you.


	3. Chapter 3

_In New York…_

_Talking head…_

Michael: I am meeting Ryan for a pre-proposal lunch. Probably so he can prep me on what David, our CFO, is looking for from me today. I know what _I_ am looking for: a free lunch! I am going to order the most expensive thing on the menu, and let Ryan foot the bill. Ha!

_At the restaurant, which is very upscale…_

Ryan: Hey, Michael, how are you?

Michael: Ryan! Good to see you man. Always love the big apple.

Ryan: Please, sit down.

Server: Welcome, gentlemen. Can I start you off with something to drink?

Michael: I will have a glass of your finest wine—

Ryan: Michael, this is a business lunch.

Michael: Ok, then a _bottle_ of your finest wine, for both of us to share.

Ryan: No—no alcohol, Michael; that would be drinking on the job.

Michael: Oh, right. Sure. Then uh, a Coke. But put your very finest _lime_ in it. Eh?

Ryan: _(sighs)_ Fine. And I'll have the same.

Michael: _(looking at the menu)_ Ooh, and to eat, I will have the seafood platter! Love the seafood.. all that mercury is so good for you! _(in a low tone to the camera)_ And, look at the price!

Server: Oh, alright then sir. _(turning to Ryan)_ And you?

Ryan: Just a Reuben, thanks.

Server: Very well. _(leaves)_

Michael: Ok man, so… prep away! What should I say? What should I do? What is David looking for, huh? Gimme the dirt!.. Gimme! _(imitating Britney Spears)_ Gimme gimme! Gimme! Gimme gimme, mooore!

Ryan: Michael! _(sighs)_ Because you used to be my boss—

Michael: Yes! Yes, I was, and I like to think that I still have some influence over you—

Ryan: And I know how much I appreciated it when you told us the truth—

Michael: Always tell the truth; that is.. sometimes my motto.

Ryan: I am going to level with you. Are you listening?

Michael: Yes.

Ryan: Even with all the changes we've made to this company, sales are still not what we'd like. So we have to close a branch. We don't know which one, which is why I've asked all the branch managers to give a proposal about sales within the branch, as well as which of their employees are expendable, and what kinds of employees their branch could absorb from another branch. Based on all the manager's recommendations, we will close one branch, give its employees the opportunity to move to other branches… And the rest will be terminated, probably without severance.

Michael: Ohh _(sigh)_…. What can I do? I don't know—

Ryan: I know, which is why I'm telling you all this. The best possible situation for you or any manager to have, is that you need _more_ employees because your branch is excelling in sales. Now you can't lie, Michael, but I need you to work with the numbers you have to make Scranton look good. Very good.

Michael: _(sigh) _Ok. I'll try.

Ryan: Good.

_(their food arrives; Michael is surprised to see a whole fish, eyes and all, taking up most of his plate)_

_Talking head…_

Ryan: When Michael was my boss, and he _did_ tell us the truth, I was always grateful to him for being honest… Maybe because that happened so little, I was even more grateful… But I think I _would_ be upset if the Scranton branch closed. I mean, they gave me my start, and I obviously wouldn't be here if it weren't for them… I feel like I owe it to them to keep their branch alive… which, can be very difficult…

Michael: Ryan was.. brutally honest with me. And now, I have to represent Scranton the way that the CFO responds to most: numbers. Which is unfair! I mean, what corporate has never understood is that these are real people, and not just machines that tally up numbers. I mean, right now, Dwight, and Jim and Andy are out on sales calls! What if I have to tell them that their sales don't matter now, because the branch is shutting down. What—what will Jim and Pam do when they are torn apart, and have to go to different branches?... You tell me, you tell me…. Tell me, who will take Kevin? Or Meredith? Those two, ohh, those are two I can see not getting _squat_ from corporate, because no one, can appreciate them like I can. _(sigh)_ Now, it just depends on the numbers. _(looks at the folder with proposal in it)_ I hope my branch has done me proud.

_(Michael triumphantly goes into the corporate office's conference room)_

_In Andy's car…_

Jim: Uh, Andy, this is not the right way to the University… Andy…

Andy: … Surprise! We're going.. shopping!

Jim: What? No, Andy. Why, are you taking me shopping.

Andy: Oh contraire, mon frere, _you_ are taking _me_ shopping.. so I can get a smokin good present for Angela.. to make up for the fact that I shaved her cat.

Jim: You shaved her cat? Why did you shave her cat?

Andy: That is not the point. The point is, I have to buy her something _really_ expensive. She didn't respond to my a cappella group, or, according to Kevin's text, the flowers and candy I sent, so.. _(sigh)_ I know that this is serious. Serious anger means a serious forgiveness gift.. which means an _expensive_ forgiveness gift. _(spots a jewelry store)_ Ooh! Jewelry. Perfect! Let's roll.

Jim: No way. I am not going to take my lunch hour, that I'm working through, by the way, to help you find jewelry for Angela. Why don't you.. get her cat a sweater? I bet he's cold.

Andy: _(getting out of the car)_ A sweater? _(raspberry) _Jewelry, is the way to a woman's heart. A diamond is forever. Whereas that cat's hair will grow back, so.. therefore, a bald cat is _not_ forever. Come on, Tuna! You owe me.

Jim: Uh, for what?

Andy: Just, uh—in general. Come on man, I bet you could even find something for little Pammy in here…

_(Jim reluctantly gets out of the car and they go in)_

_Talking head…_

Jim: You know, I've actually been meaning to look for a gift like this for Pam. Yep, I've been thinking about it for a while. And.. now is as good of a time as ever, so… _(gets out his phone) _Uh, I just have to make one phone call, excuse me for a sec…… Hello, Mrs. Beesly? Uh, this is Jim Halpert. Could I talk to Mr. Beesly? Thanks…


	4. Chapter 4

_At the office…_

Jim: Hey.

Pam: Hey!... How were your sales calls?

Jim: With, Andy, always entertaining.

Pam: Haha!…

Jim: So, I was thinking about dinner…

Pam: Yeah?

Jim: I thought I could make us my famous ham and cheese sandwiches.

Pam: Ooh, yummy._ (smiles coyly) _But uh, only if we can eat them on the roof.

Jim: Oh, of course.

Pam: Great!...

Jim: I'll just go.. make those then..

Pam: Ok!...

_Talking head…_

Pam: See, that's why I love Jim. He's so sentimental, and just… is always thinking of special things for us to do. Like, even if they're as simple as making sandwiches and eating them on the roof… It just.. shows he cares, you know?... _(wide smile)_

Andy: _(sing-song) _Angela, my fickle princess, I have bought you something so expensive, you will surely adore me for_ever_.

_(Angela sighs; he opens the jewelry box, it's a diamond-encrusted necklace)_

Andy: Eh?

Angela: _(shaking her head)_ Andy, that necklace is.. beautiful. But no gift can make up for what you did to my cat. You were.. violent with her… and, at least when Dwight tried to put Sprinkles to sleep, _he_ did it lovingly. _You_ have no regard for my feelings or what I value, and so all I can say to you is.. I hope you saved the receipt.

_(she walks away; Andy looks mortified; Dwight is at his desk, smiling)_

_Talking head…_

Angela: I am a simple girl, with simple tastes. That pendant looked so gaudy and heavy…. _(sigh)_ It just shows how well Andy knew me.

Andy: Angela did not like my gift. But luckily I found someone who did appreciate it. A certain Indian customer service rep who _knows_ her diamonds… In the end, Andy Bernard will _always_ be able to get some, even if it's from someone who he did not originally intend to get some from.

Kelly: It's a white gold chain, with two, 14 carat diamonds and Mother of Pearls on the pendant, and it was last seen in the August issue of Vanity Fair being worn on Angelina Jolie when she adopted her fourth child, Pax Thein Jolie in Vietnam with her boyfriend, Brad Pitt, who she met on the set of Mr. and Mrs. Smith—

_On the roof…_

Jim: Ok, here is your sandwich…

Pam: Thank you.

Jim: And now, I have a very important question to ask you…

Pam: Oh yeah?...

Jim: …

Pam: … _(she gasps excitedly)_ What is it?

Jim: … _(smiles) _Mayo or mustard?

Pam: _(with a look of confusion)_ What?

Jim: Oh, were you—

Pam: _(realizing) _Oh, I wasn't expecting— Um—

Jim: You weren't expecting… what?

Pam: Uh, it's nothing—

Jim: No?

Pam: Yeah—Um, No. I don't know wh—

Jim: Were you expecting something more like this? _(shows her the ring, she gasps softly) _The question I really wanted to ask is, would you, Pam Beesly... be my wife? And let me try.. to make you happy… Cause that's all I've ever really wanted for you… and I think I could make you happy. If you let me.

Pam: _(crying)_ Jim, you've already made me so happy.

Jim: …So is that a yes?

Pam: Yes!

_(he puts the ring on her finger)_

_Talking head…_

Pam: You know, I never thought I'd be proposed to on national television. I didn't think my life was that… flashy or glamorous. But uh, even ordinary girls deserve something special.. and I think, that this will remain the most special moment of my life…. I'm gonna be— _(looks at Jim, who is pouring grape soda into two plastic champagne glasses; she smiles)_ Pam— Halpert… I like that.

Jim: Haha. I really like that… _(looks at Pam, talking on the phone with her mom: "Yes! Really! He did! It was so beautiful, Mom.")_ It suits her, doesn't it? Pam Halpert... You know, I don't like to say that things are perfect.. but this really comes close.

_(Pam comes up to him and they wrap their arms around each other)_


	5. Chapter 5

_(The camera pans from Jim and Pam to the parking lot)_

Angela: Hello, Dwight.

Dwight: Oh, Angela. I'm sorry to hear about Sugar... I had Phyllis work on this for her after she was done knitting that scarf. _(holds up a cat-sized sweater) _I picked out the finest yarn… one that Sugar would be proud to wear, as well as bat around in a playful fashion.

Angela: Thank you… _(looks at the gift thoughtfully)_ Dwight, I realize.. I've been foolish. And I would like for you.. to give me another chance.

Dwight: _(his eyes widen)_ I would give you unlimited chances.. Monkey.

_(Angela smiles, they kiss)_

End.


End file.
